The Never Ending Heart Attack
by The Trix Rabbit
Summary: "Falling into a pit of nothingness, insincerity. Empty promises and fake smiles. It hurt his heart, ironically, it was like a never-ending heart-attack."  L and Light fight. It's routine. L was a liar, and Light fell for his trap. Drabble.


Never Ending Heart Attack/ Cruel Justice

**A/N: It's official. I'm obsessed with Light!Angst. And jerkish-L. Oh well. Drabble.**

Light stared at L, who was eating cake rather violently. Stab, stab, pop. The poor spongy confectionary was slowly reduced to nothing but a pile of crumbs on the plate. "Yes, Yagami-kun?" L asked, noticing Light's stare. Light just shrugged and turned away from the eccentric detective and back to his work.

"Your Kira percentage will be increased by seven percent if you don't respond, Light-kun." L droned, which in reality meant, 'tell me or I'll hurt you.' Light stood.

"What the hell, Ryuzaki! How would that increase my percentage!" He yelled, drawing his fist back. The detective shrugged, "Only Kira would care so much. Another five percent."

Light growled, punching the detective between the eyes, the handcuffs gleaming mockingly as he did so. L stared up at Light for a moment. Then he drew his foot up to his chest and kicked Light with all the force he had. He refused to be questioned on his methods of obtaining justice, especially not by a mass-murderer.

The teen's breath caught at the kick right at his lungs, the force of the kick shot him right into the wall between them. The back of his head throbbed as he saw black for a moment. He raised his hand to punch, but L anticipated it, catching the fist and strangling Light with his two hands around his neck. Light's eye's widened, L never got more violent than a kick.

He lost air quickly, struggling to find a source of oxygen. The fist that was suspended in mid-air froze and slowly unraveled as he choked. The white spots blinding him were slowly taking over his entire vision. Maybe this would kill him, dying at the hands of L.

To be honest, it didn't feel to bad. Forget Kira, maybe he wouldn't even live to see who really was Kira.

Then, he blacked out. And he felt nothing, absolutely nothing. The brunette college student's head lolled to the front, on L's shoulder and every part of him went limp.

The Kira obsessed L let go of his hands around Light's neck watching him slide down the wall with a sickening scratch. Suddenly, he felt dizzy. He sat down right next to Light. He sighed and looked at Light. He wasn't dead, L made sure of that. Can't have your suspect dying, right? The usually full of life boy was deathly pale, mimicking his own complexion, lips too close to his skin tone. His shallow breathing was the only proof you had that he wasn't dead.

L pulled the boy into his chest, moving his to the bed in their quarters. Light sunk deep into the pillows, looking ironically innocent. L felt a strange feeling of guilt building at the pit of his stomach. The eccentric panda pulled Light to his chest and a couple minutes later the boy awoke.

"I'm sorry, Light-kun." This wasn't the first time L had said that. They both knew he didn't mean it.

"It's okay." Light forgave him. He always did. "I didn't mean it." L said again, stroking his hair.

"I know." the younger just shrugged and rubbed his chest-area. The place that L kicked him. The elder removed his hands and replaced them with his own. He rubbed and tried to ignore the winces of pain from Light.

"I really do love you, you know?" L tried to get a reaction from the boy, anything to prove he's Kira.

"I know. You too." Light said back, mumbling. Both knew they didn't mean it.

Because tomorrow, the same thing will happen. It was routine for the two, now.

* * *

><p>L growled, holding Light by the scruff of his neck. "You will go in to confinement, Light-<em>kun.<em>" The 'kun' was said mockingly, the honorific meant nothing. Just a way to show that L was his senior.

"No. I... I refuse." Light croaked, voice breaking because of L's hands.

"You... will." L said forcefully.

Light shook his head jerkily. L punched him in the gut. Huh, Light always thought of L to be more of a kicker. He fell to L's feet.

Again, L felt 'guilty' and nursed Light back to working-condition. He continued petting his hair until Light awoke.

He pulled his head away from L's spiderlike hands.

"No, L. Go away." Light ordered softly. The detective blinked, that was different. "Why, Light-kun. I do love you."

Lies. Filthy, black, lie. "No, you don't. If you loved me you wouldn't hurt me." Light said, holding his swollen cheek, the side with the black eye.

"No, Light-kun. I love you." L argued, raising his nonexistent eyebrows threateningly and placed a controlling hand on the boy's shoulder. The honeyed male sagged under his touch, admitting defeat. "You too, L."

Said man smirked and pulled Light to his side once again.

It was cruel. What difference did it make between this and Kira? Nothing, in Light's eyes. Both were harming people, but in Light's opinion, this was worse.

Falling into a pit of nothingness, insincerity. Empty promises and fake smiles. It hurt his heart, ironically, it was like a never-ending heart-attack.

Maybe L really was like Kira. A cruel sense of justice, going at no limit to lash out his 'justice'. This was all a trap, all the 'I love you' crap, all of that caring gestures.

And Light fell for it. And he couldn't stop this routine. He was addicted.


End file.
